


Here with You

by StoriesOfMiddleEarth



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: ...Elrohir is still sad, ...because why not right?, ...sort of, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comforting Legolas, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Especially Elrohir, Everyone Needs A Hug, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sad Elrohir, Smut, This Ended up being way longer than I thought it would...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:12:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesOfMiddleEarth/pseuds/StoriesOfMiddleEarth
Summary: After the torture and subsequent departure of his mother, Elrohir is swept away by rage and a need for revenge, and only Legolas can keep him from drowning.





	Here with You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!! I know it’s been a while but I really felt the need to write something and this is what I ended up with! As always, I love hearing your thoughts!!
> 
> Prompt: “Get out of the way.” “Or what? Are you going to kill me too? You will still be angry but then you will be alone.”

The haven of Imladris was far from its usual vibrancy. The air was still, blue skies had been turned gray, and the once green leaves of Spring had fallen to the ground, dead and brittle. The valley itself seemed to mirror the desolate mood of its inhabitants. The open hallways were nearly deserted, and the elves that were up and about moved silently. Their pale faces were drawn in mourning for the beloved Lady of Rivendell. 

Despite the all-encompassing care bestowed on her by her husband and sons, Lady Celebrían had been unable to completely recover from the wounds left by the grievous torture she suffered at the hands of the orcs. And so, she fled to the Undying Lands in search of peace. Even though her family knew this was her only remaining choice, it left them fractured. 

Haunted by grief, Arwen journeyed to Lothlorien to escape, while Lord Elrond had become a shadow of his former self. Rivendell’s Lord had taken wandering Celebrían’s gardens in hopes of feeling closer to her, only to retire to his chambers at the end of each day unsuccessful, alone, and suffering. 

Fueled by grief and anger, Elrohir and Elladan developed an obsession with slaughtering orcs. For weeks at a time they would travel the wilds senselessly shedding blood, and each time they became more reckless. The sight of the brethren returning in various shades of injury was becoming all too common for the residents of Imladris. 

In hopes of piecing the Lord of Rivendell and his family together before they shattered beyond repair, Prince Legolas of Mirkwood—A long-time friend of the family, and lover to Elrohir—hurriedly journeyed to the valley. Upon his arrival, Legolas dedicated himself to drawing the Peredhels out of their grief with some success, but he was unable to break the twins of their need for revenge. 

Halfway through dinner about a month after Legolas arrived, Elladan stood and informed Elrond and the prince that he and Elrohir would be leaving at dawn. Elrond paled at the announcement, and Legolas furrowed his brow and frowned. His frustration only grew when Elrohir stood with his brother and the two left the room. Once they were gone, Legolas sighed and turned his attention to the elf still sitting at the head of the table. 

Elrond was staring at his plate looking horribly lost, and his trembling hands were clasped together on the table. At the sight, Legolas stood and walked to Elrond's side, wrapping the elder elf’s hands in his own. When Legolas was sure that he had Elrond's full attention, Legolas spoke to him solemnly. 

“I will do everything within my power to ensure they come home to you. Of that you can be sure.” 

Elrond’s only response was to dip his head and squeeze Legolas’s hands. And so, the next dawn saw three figures riding out into the forest. Yet a month and a half later, it was only Elrohir who returned home unscathed.

* * *

The air within the healing room was thick with the scent of healing herbs and blood. Elladan lay unconscious and pale on one of the beds available, the crisp sheets pulled up to his chest. His breathing was slightly strained and each rasping breath he took filled the air in the silent room. The dark-haired elf was a pitiful sight to Legolas’s eyes.

The prince sat on the second bed in the room, waiting silently as Elrond tightly wrapped bandages around his torso. He'd taken an orcish blade to his left side, resulting in a significant cut that ran across his ribcage and ended just above his hip. While not terribly deep, the wound had bled profusely.

It'd already been stitched by the master healer, and a numbing solution rubbed over the area, so Legolas was not particularly troubled by the injury. He’d survived much worse and he was anxious to leave the healing ward so that he could find his wayward lover. After he and Elrohir had hurried Elladan to the healing room, bloody and limp, and Legolas’s legs had practically given out from under him due to blood loss, Elrohir had bolted. 

“Find me immediately if the stitches reopen. You should also be mindful of potential spells of weakness. You lost a significant amount of blood.”

Elrond’s soft instructions drew Legolas back to the present, and he turned to look at the elven Lord. Realizing he hadn't noticed that Elrond had finished with the bandages, Legolas smiled softly at him and nodded to show that he'd heard Elrond's instructions. Legolas pushed himself off of the bed slowly and once he was upright and confident that he could remain so under his own steam, Legolas reached for the clean tunic Elrond had set out for him earlier. With the healer's help and several winces as his stitches were pulled, Legolas managed to get the tunic on and bowed his head in thanks to the older elf. 

“Thank you, Lord Elrond.” Legolas’s eyes turned pained as he continued. “I am sorry I could not uphold my oath to you.”

Elrond shook his head in response and his gaze shifted over to Elladan's bed. 

“You have done no such thing Legolas. Quite the opposite in fact. You brought them home.” 

The healer’s gait was slow as he walked to Elladan’s bedside and sat in the chair resting there. 

“Elladan’s injuries are less severe than they would have been had you not been there. He is strong. He will heal, in time. We all will.” 

Legolas smiled as Elrond gently rested his hand on Elladan’s forehead. With silent steps, Legolas made his way to the door and slipped into the hallway. Unsure of exactly where Elrohir had gone, he made his way to Elrohir's chambers, guessing that his dark-haired lover would head somewhere he could be alone. 

When he got to Elrohir's door, Legolas knocked once and when he received no verbal answer but heard the sound of something breaking, Legolas pushed the door open. What he saw stopped him short. 

Elrohir’s room was in ruins. The desk was overturned—its contents spilling out onto the floor—the bedding was ripped off, a set of what looked to have been wine glasses were smashed on the floor, and books from a nearby shelf were strewn around, their pages torn. Elrohir himself was standing in front of his open dresser, yanking on a new tunic and muttering darkly under his breath. He hadn’t even noticed Legolas’s entrance. 

Seeing Elrohir in such a state pained the prince. The dark-haired elf had tears running down his face, his hair was a mess, and Legolas could see blood—knowing it was both Elladan’s and Legolas’s own—and dirt ground under Elrohir’s nails and streaked across his forehead and cheeks. Never had Legolas seen his lover look so broken. 

Legolas cautiously entered the room, closing the door behind him, and spoke to his lover quietly. 

“Elrohir…” 

Elrohir jerked around at Legolas’s voice, his body tensing. His dark grey eyes focused on Legolas’s worried expression, and his mouth opened and closed several times before he was able to finally speak. When he did, his voice was hoarse.

“Legolas.” 

Legolas smiled sadly at his lover, as Elrohir crossed the room to stand in front of Legolas. He raised his hands and gently cupped Legolas’s cheeks, tracing the prince’s high cheekbones with his thumbs. He gazed avidly at Legolas when he spoke. 

“You…you are alright, yes?”

Leaning into the gentle caress Legolas nodded. He turned his head a little and pressed a kiss to the palm of Elrohir’s hand. 

“Yes, I’m alright. As is Elladan. Your father saw to us both.”

Elrohir released a sigh at the gentle reassurance, dropping his chin to his chest. He ran his hands down Legolas's face to his neck, over his shoulders, and down his arms before releasing his grip. It was then, with a twist of his head and a snarl, Elrohir pulled away to search for his sword. As he fastened it securely about his waist, he spoke in little more than a growl.

“They will suffer for this, each and every foul one of them. No orc will go unpunished for this. I will spend the rest of my days hunting them if need be. I will find no rest until I know that every last orc is rotting in the ground!”

After he finished, Elrohir started the search for his daggers in the mess of his possessions now laying destroyed on the floor. Upset by Elrohir’s outburst, Legolas followed after him and intercepted Elrohir's hands as he shuffled through his belongings. When Legolas spoke, his worry was palpable. 

“Elrohir, you must stop this! All of this senseless violence, it's tearing you apart. You have become reckless and cold in your grief. So far you have been lucky—"

As soon as the word left Legolas’s mouth, Elrohir yanked his hands away, his eyes cold and sharp. His lips curled back in disgust as he spoke.

“Lucky? You dare to say that I’ve been lucky?! My mother was imprisoned, tortured and torn away from me! I had to watch her suffer! I had to watch my father fall to pieces! I had to watch my brother be cut down! I had to watch them spill _your_ blood as! How can you stand there and tell me that I’ve been lucky?!”

Closing his eyes with a sigh, Legolas held his hands up in a non-threatening gesture. When he opened them, he was confronted with a visibly seething Elrohir. 

“Please Elrohir, listen to me. I know that you are hurting, truly I understand. But my love please…in your mindless pursuit of revenge you have been risking not only yourself but Elladan as well. We were fortunate that he was not killed!”

Elrohir jerked away as if he had been struck, his entire body tensing. His voice was deadly calm when he spoke, and Legolas was immediately wary.

“You understand, do you?” 

Legolas could only watch as Elrohir’s rage bubbled over. His face contorted in pain and his steps were heavy as he rushed Legolas until the two were standing inches apart.

“You understand nothing! You were not there when we found her chained and broken on the ground in that disgusting nest! You were not there to hear her scream in agony as she was assaulted by nightmares night after night! You were not there when she begged ada to kill her to end her pain! You were not there! You could not possibly understand!” 

It was at this point that, despite his best intentions, Legolas felt his own anger begin to rise. His eyes narrowed, and his voice was icy as he responded to Elrohir’s accusations.

“You know very well that I do understand Elrohir. I may not have witnessed Celebrían’s pain, but I saw it just as clearly in my own mother before she passed. Except, where you will get to see your mother again, I will not. I will forgive your words knowing they stem from grief but be mindful of what you accuse me.”

The two stared at each other in silence for a long moment. It stretched on and on until Elrohir spoke, his voice low.

“Get out of the way Legolas.”

Squaring his shoulders and hardening his eyes, Legolas took several steps backward and placed himself in front of the chamber door.

“No. I will not let you continue to gamble with your life like this.”

Elrohir’s voice rose in anger, both hands forming fists at his side.

“I said get out of the way!”

Refusing to be swayed by his lover’s ire, Legolas stood his ground. He searched Elrohir’s face, knowing that if he let Elrohir leave it might very well be the last time he ever saw him. 

“No.”

“I am only going to ask you once more Legolas. Get out of the way now!” Elrohir shouted in Legolas’s face, his hand reflexively going to grip the hilt of his sword. 

Noticing the motion, Legolas let his eyes flick down to the white-knuckle grip Elrohir had on the weapon before he responded.

“Or what? Are you going to kill me too?”

Immediately Legolas could see the impact of his words on Elrohir. The dark-haired elf paled and took a step back. He loosened his hold on his sword and both of his hands fell limp at his sides. Hoping that this could be his way in, Legolas moved to stand before his lover and continued on. 

“You would still be angry, except then you would be alone.”

Elrohir's gaze was fixed firmly on the floor, so Legolas cautiously brought hooked his fingers under Elrohir’s chin, forcing Elrohir to look at him. There was still a layer of burning anger in Elrohir’s eyes, but now there was a deep anguish as well. Legolas's own voice reflected the same pain as he spoke.

“You are right in that I should have come to you earlier, and for that I apologize. But Elrohir, I am here with you now, and I cannot bear to watch you destroy yourself like this. You are letting your anger consume you so that you don’t have to confront the root of your grief. What happened to your mother was horrible beyond measure, and I would give anything to have spared you from knowing such pain. Yet, there is naught you, or I, or anyone can do to change what has come to pass, regardless of how much we might wish it. But Elrohir, this search for blood must come to an end.”

Elrohir pulled away at that. He wandered away from Legolas over toward the fireplace. His voice thick as he spoke.

“I couldn’t save her. She didn’t deserve that Legolas, any of it.”

Sighing, Legolas watched as Elrohir threw himself down on the small couch in front of the fireplace. Placing his elbows on his knees, the half-elf wrapped his fingers firmly in his dark locks, gripping the strands tightly. His heart breaking at the sight, Legolas crossed the room to sit next to his lover and tried to pull Elrohir’s hands away. As he worked at loosening Elrohir’s grip, Legolas continued to murmur in a soft voice.

“No, she did not. But it was not any fault of yours Elrohir. You did everything you could for her, but the type of healing your mother needed was not within your capacity to give. But Elrohir, there are still so many people who love you. Please don’t push us all away.”

Once Elrohir's fingers were free, Legolas rested their clasped hands on his thigh. When Elrohir continued to sit silently, his eyes glued to the floor, Legolas pulled one of his hands free and started tracing soothing patterns along Elrohir's shoulder blades. 

"Elrohir, please talk to me." 

There was a moment of silence before Elrohir's quiet voice sounded. 

"I'm tired of feeling angry Legolas, but I can't help it. I'm so angry over what they did to her, how they hurt her...and I couldn't save her." 

Elrohir looked up and over at Legolas. His eyes were suspiciously bright as he leaned closer, resting his forehead against Legolas's own. 

"I don't want to feel like this anymore Legolas...please..." 

Without any more preamble, Elrohir pressed his lips against Legolas’s. Elrohir poured all of his anger and pain out into the embrace and the intensity rose. His hands come up to cradle the back of Legolas's head. His fingers wove their way into Legolas’s blond locks, pulling their heads even closer together. When they were forced to part in order to breathe, Elrohir quickly attached his lips to Legolas’s neck, placing love bites up the side of Legolas’s throat to his chin. 

“Elrohir…wait…” 

Legolas’s voice was breathy as Elrohir continued pressing kisses and light nips up behind his ear, eventually latching onto the lobe itself. There was caution in the prince's tone. He was somewhat worried about Elrohir’s motivations behind the embrace.

Elrohir couldn't bring himself to completely pull away from Legolas's flesh as he responded. Instead, he rested his lips gently against Legolas neck so the prince could feel his words as much as he could hear them. 

“Let me love you Legolas.”

Legolas forced himself to pull away. There was a desperation in Elrohir’s voice that still worried him but his resolve began to crumble when Elrohir made a second plea.

“Please Legolas. I need to feel something other than this rage. I am tired of feeling so alone.”

Understanding Elrohir's needing for comfort and love, Legolas twisted his body to face Elrohir's. The two now sat face to face, eye to eye. Legolas wrapped his hands around Elrohir's neck, gently kneading at the tense muscles there, and on an exhale he leaned in until their noses touched. 

“You are never alone my love. I am here with you always.”

Then, with a gentle affection, Legolas pressed his lips to Elrohir’s. Legolas dictated the pace at first, keeping the caress sweet and loving, for he was in no hurry to move things along. Yet, as the kiss went on, the two of the only breaking apart briefly to breathe, it became clear that Elrohir needed more. 

Wrapping his arms firmly around Legolas’s waist, Elrohir pulled his blond lover into his lap. Legolas gasp quietly in surprise and pain at the sudden movement. Sparks of pain traveled along his wound and he took a moment to center his breathing. He pulled back from Elrohir and when he saw growing worry and guilt in his eyes, Legolas kissed his jaw and murmured reassurances. 

"It's alright Elrohir, I'm fine." He smiled in hopes of further calming Elrohir's guilt. "Although I don't think I'll be up for our usual pace of loving." 

The last was said with a lilt of humor and Legolas was pleased to see that the guilt in Elrohir's eyes was fading. The Peredhel reached out a hand to tuck some of Legolas's golden hair behind his ear. 

"Are you sure you're alright?" Elrohir's voice was quiet when he spoke. "I don't want to hurt you. I will never hurt you." 

Legolas leaned into the touch and nodded. 

"I'm sure Elrohir. I am sure that I want this. That I want you." Legolas paused and pressed his lips to Elrohir's, whispering against them. "Do you want me?" 

Elrohir eagerly pushed into the kiss in response, and while Legolas knew it wouldn't solve the bigger problem at hand, if this eased Elrohir's pain in any way, Legolas was all for it. 

Once Legolas was comfortably settled, and he had wrapped his legs around Elrohir’s waist, the prince began gently rocking his hips back and forth. The motion created just enough friction between the two to cause their passions to rise, but not yet spill over. Inflamed by the breathy sounds of arousal coming from his lover, Elrohir placed a string of kisses across Legolas’s right cheek, trailing his lips down to the prince’s neck. He then proceeded to run a line of bites down the side of Legolas’s neck until he reached his collarbone. 

Knowing that the hollow of Legolas’s throat was a sensitive spot, Elrohir focused his attention there, laving the area with lips and tongue. Legolas tossed his head back and moaned in response. His hands found a firm grip Elrohir’s on shoulders and he squeezed as his body shuddered in growing pleasure. 

Gradually the half-elf’s mouth roamed back up Legolas’s neck until Elrohir once again took possession of Legolas’s mouth. Elrohir’s hands began their journey from Legolas’s hips to rest under Legolas’s light tunic on his lower back. Feeling the bulk of bandages around his lover's torso, Elrohir gentled his touch and was once again reminded of how close he'd come to losing Legolas. Sensing his lover's melancholy, Legolas poured more passion into their kiss to push Elrohir on. The Peredhel softly dragged his fingers around to Legolas's front, caressing Legolas's stomach through the bandages lovingly. 

The two elves briefly separated so that Elrohir could completely remove Legolas’s tunic and Legolas could begin untying the laces of Elrohir’s own shirt. While they were apart, Elrohir took a moment to study his lover’s fair countenance. 

Legolas’s face was beautifully flushed, and his blue eyes were slightly glassy as they followed the motions of his fingers working at Elrohir’s clothing. The prince’s lips, which were reddened and slightly swollen from their lengthy and heated kisses, were parted, his panting breaths audible. The sight of his lover overcome with passion never failed to awe Elrohir. While Legolas was exceeding fair in any form, he never looked quite as beautiful as he did while surrendering to their loving. 

It was at this point of Elrohir’s perusal of his lover that Legolas finally loosened the ties of the dark-haired elf’s tunic, and Elrohir pulled it off himself to keep his lover from stretching his wound. The garment was quickly tossed to the side, landing on the floor near Legolas’s own shirt. Here, their gazes met, their eyes hazy with love and pleasure. Elrohir leaned forward and bestowed a hasty, but passionate caress with his lips to the sensitive spot just behind and below Legolas’s left ear. The action left Legolas panting as Elrohir whispered hotly against the prince’s skin. 

“I want you Legolas…all of you. Let me have you this night. Let me love you.”

Bringing his hands up to frame Elrohir’s face, Legolas murmured against his lips, his voice thick with longing.

“I am yours Elrohir, always.”

Elrohir could wait no longer. With Legolas’s legs firmly wrapped around his waist, and his own hands supporting Legolas under his hips, Elrohir lifted both himself and his lover off the couch they had been occupying. He carried his blond lover toward his already ravaged bed, minful of Legolas's injury, while Legolas pressed light and fleeting kisses to Elrohir’s cheeks, forehead, and jaw. In-between the light moments of contact, Legolas whispered the sweet nothings lovers were prone to in an attempt to further calm Elrohir’s ragged soul. 

When they reached the bed, Elrohir gently bore his precious burden down onto the bed, forcing Legolas to unclasp his legs from around Elrohir’s waist. Elrohir stilled for a moment, gazing at the wondrous sight Legolas portrayed. 

The blond elf lay relaxed on the remaining sheets, his golden hair luxuriously fanned out beneath him. His breath was labored, and his pale skin had become rosy with arousal. Elrohir felt his own need stoked ever higher when, aware of his lover’s relentless stare, Legolas slowly spread his legs further apart and bent his knees, placing his feet flat on the bed. The whole time Legolas ensured that he maintained eye contact with his dark-haired lover, his eyes hooded. The sight took Elrohir’s breath away, and yet, he held himself back from immediately joining Legolas on the bed. 

It was then, with a lusty glint in his eyes that Elrohir knelt at the foot of the bed and placed both hands firmly on Legolas’s hips. He leaned down until his mouth was hovering just above the bulge in Legolas’s leggings and paused. Soaking in his golden lover's attention, Elrohir began to croon to Legolas.

“Ai, how gorgeous you are in your lust. Truly…you are nothing short of a vision when you surrender to your passion, my love. Would that I could always see you as such.”

With each word Elrohir spoke, small puffs of hot air brushed against the Legolas’s straining laces. The potent mixture of the arousing sensation and Elrohir’s words caused Legolas’s eyes to roll back into his head. Elrohir lowered himself the rest of the way until he could place a quick kiss on Legolas’s still clothed arousal. Legolas sighed when Elrohir loosened the laces of his leggings with a sharp tug of his teeth. Elrohir wasted no more time in divesting his lover of his remaining clothing, leaving Legolas completely bare on the bed. Much to Legolas’s delight, Elrohir placed the flat of his tongue at the base of Legolas’s arousal and ran it slowly up the entire length. Legolas’s heady moan filled the air at the stimulation and it set Elrohir aflame. Elrohir pressed Legolas’s hips firmly into the bed, not want Legolas to strain his injured side, and swallowed the prince’s arousal whole. 

A resounding moan left Legolas at the sudden and delicious sensation. The blond elf tried to push himself deeper into the warmth of Elrohir’s mouth, but his dark-haired lover held his hips immobile. As Elrohir plied himself to effectively clearing Legolas’s mind through pleasure, Legolas’s breathing became harsher and he turned his head to the side. For several long moments, all that could be heard in the room was the rising pitch of Legolas’s moans and the obscene sound of Elrohir’s efforts. 

When the dark-haired elf felt Legolas begin to tremble underneath his hands, and saw the tortured desire in his lover’s expression, Elrohir knew that Legolas was close to completion. Knowing that it wouldn't take much more to push Legolas over the edge, Elrohir began to hum around the heated flesh he was lavishing. 

One of Legolas’s hands grasped desperately at the sheets underneath him, and the other wound itself into Elrohir’s hair as the prince sought for purchase. Feeling the tight coiling of sensation deep in his gut that heralded his release, Legolas tried to warn his lover. 

“Ai Elrohir! Ah! I’m close my love…please!”

With a tumultuous cry, Legolas spilled his seed down Elrohir’s throat, his body going limp in the aftermath of his finish. As Legolas recovered, shivering, Elrohir rubbed soothing circles into his thighs and placed gentle kisses across Legolas’s stomach through the bandages. 

Once Legolas’s breathing evened out a little, Elrohir rose from his spot on the floor and took a moment to observe his recovering lover. Legolas lay completely languid on the bed, his eyes heavily hooded, face flushed, and soft whimpers escaping his parted lips. 

No longer able to resist such a splendid sight, Elrohir quickly divested himself of his own leggings, sighing as the restrictive material gave way, and knelt between Legolas's spread legs on the bed. Placing his hands at Legolas’s ankles, Elrohir ran his hands slowly up the curve of the prince’s calves, over the indentation of his knees and down to the silky skin of Legolas’s inner thighs.

His blood still singing with arousal, but wary of harming his lover in Legolas's injured state, Elrohir gently kneaded Legolas's inner thighs as he spoke. 

"Are you sure you're up to this Legolas? I don't want to strain your injury." Elrohir's voice dropped to a loving whisper as he continued. "I could have lost you. The last thing I want is to bring you pain." 

Legolas sent him a slightly dazed smile and nodded. 

"I want you Elrohir, all of you. Your loving could never bring me pain." 

Pleased by the answer, Elrohir leaned over Legolas’s body and stretched to the side so that he could reach the bedside table. Pulling open the drawer, it only took Elrohir a moment to find a well-known container of salve. Placing the container on the bed at his side, Elrohir leaned done and latched onto the tip of Legolas’s right ear and started to gently suck and lick at the sensitive point. Legolas moaned hoarsely at the caress and a series of shivers traveled through his body. 

Smiling loving at his lover, Elrohir pressed a quick kiss to Legolas’s mouth before he grabbed the salve and opened the lid. Dipping his fingers into the thick unguent, Elrohir kissed his way down Legolas’s body, mindful of the wound to his side. 

Wanting to ensure that his lover enjoyed this as much as he would, Elrohir wrapped his hand around Legolas’s slowly re-hardening member and began to stroke him, using the salve to ease his movements. It didn’t take long before Legolas was moaning quietly, his arousal standing stiff against his stomach. 

Satisfied with his lover’s state, Elrohir covered his fingers with more salve and gently pressed a finger to the entrance to Legolas’s body. Mindful that it had been some time since the two were intimate in such a manner, Elrohir ensured that he was cautious as he worked his finger inside. Moving slowly, and paying close attention to his lover’s increasingly labored breathing, Elrohir added a second finger. He gently stroked Legolas from inside, twisting and pushing with his fingers to prepare his lover carefully.

Legolas moaned at the stretch, forcing his body to relax after the initial pain of intrusion. Feeling the resistance of Legolas’s body give way, Elrohir pushed a third finger inside, pressing against Legolas’s inner walls, searching for the spot that would drive his lover wild. Angling his fingers just so, Elrohir knew he found it when Legolas’s body jerked and a throaty groan left him.

Grinning in delight at his lover’s response, Elrohir pressed a little harder in the same spot, reveling in the choked shriek Legolas gave. Focusing his attention there, Elrohir spent several more moments preparing his lover, determined to ensure Legolas’s comfort as they continued. He was also pleased to notice that his lover’s need had surged to a full and unrelenting arousal, leaking copiously against Legolas’s stomach. 

No longer able to resist, and confident that he had sufficiently prepared Legolas’s body, Elrohir removed his fingers and reached once again for the container of salve. Scooping out a generous amount, the dark-haired elf wrapped his anointed hand around his arousal. He hissed in nearly painful pleasure as he teased his own over-sensitive skin. He stroked himself several times until his arousal was fully covered in the slick salve. He then slid one arm under Legolas’s hips and angled them upward. Once Legolas wrapped his legs firmly around Elrohir's waist, the dark-haired elf leaned forward and placed his free hand on Legolas’s cheek.

Then, with a gentleness that was in direct contradiction with his near desperate need, Elrohir pressed himself into his lover. The slide inside the heat of Legolas’s body was long and slow, ending in a deep gasp from the blond elf and a low moan from his dark-haired lover. Elrohir only paused once his length was fully encased in Legolas’s body, his pelvis resting against the swell of Legolas’s behind. The two remained still for a moment, simply enjoying the feeling of being connected to one another so intimately. 

Panting at the feeling of being filled so completely, Legolas raised both arms and wrapped them firmly around Elrohir’s neck. He hissed as his stitched were pulled and pressed his face into the dark-haired elf’s neck, placing shaky kisses against the skin there. Knowing that the position was hurting his lover, but reluctant to break his hold, Elrohir leaned down so that Legolas could rest against the bed. Ensuring Legolas's comfort was always a priority. He then firmly gripped Legolas’s right hip with one hand and placed the other on the bed to the left of Legolas’s head for balance. He pulled his hips back languidly, before snapping them forward to set a slow pace for their loving, drawing a deep moan from Legolas.

For a long while the room was filled the sounds of their mingled moans and breathless pants. The air became thick and heated as their body temperatures continued to rise with their passion. Not wanting to jar Legolas's injured side too terribly, Elrohir kept his pace measured but intense. His blond lover’s fevered moans of pleasure egging Elrohir on.

He was unable to look away from Legolas’s flushed cheeks and sweaty brow. He was captivated by the expression of tortured pleasure that twisted Legolas’s face—eyes rolled back into his head and firmly squeezed shut, white teeth biting into a plump and reddened bottom lip. Elrohir intently studied Legolas’s face despite the waves of pleasure that threatened to overwhelm him, for he was determined to commit everything to his memory. 

Elrohir could feel the heat low in his belly that signaled a spectacular release, but he was determined to have Legolas find his first. Elrohir slid one hand down to stroke Legolas's arousal and used the other to tilt Legolas’s hips up. When he drove back inside, Elrohir brushed against the most sensitive part of his lover’s body, and at the intense feeling, Legolas jerked his head back and ground out a moan. 

Elrohir grinned at his lover’s response and focused his attention on that one spot. Legolas was driven wild by the sensation and started to writhe on the spot. He forced his deep blue eyes open and tried to focus on Elrohir’s face. The dark-haired elf grinned at his beleaguered lover and leaned down to cover Legolas’s lips with his own.

Elrohir could feel Legolas’s body begin to tense as he neared his second finish, so he pulled away just far enough to be able to watch as Legolas’s pleasure took him over the edge. He only had to wait a couple of moments before Legolas’s back arched, his eyes squeezed shut, and his lips parted. Legolas gasped out Elrohir’s name as his release splashed against their stomachs. 

“Elrohir!”

As Legolas’s body spasmed and squeezed at his member, Elrohir pressed his forehead against his lover's and groaned, his own release taking him. A second later Elrohir practically collapsed atop Legolas, his body suddenly feeling inordinately heavy. For a long moment, the two remained as such—pressed together intimately. Elrohir has his face buried in Legolas’s chest, and the slight trembling of his body and the way he clung to Legolas belied the turmoil Elrohir was in. 

Feeling all of this, Legolas brought his hands up to thread his fingers through Elrohir’s tangled dark locks, the repetitive motion soothing his lover. Even though having Elrohir's weight on him was causing his wound to twinge, and his bandages were ruined with their release and needed to be replaced, Legolas waited quietly. He didn't have to wait long, and when Elrohir finally did speak his voice was tearful. 

“I’m so sorry Legolas” the dark-haired elf had to pause as a dry sob shook him. “I am so sorry….please forgive me.”

All of the anger that had been in Elrohir’s voice before their loving was gone. Now Legolas could hear only pain and grief. 

“I let myself become one of the monsters I hunted. I stopped caring, about ada, Elladan, you. I stopped myself from caring and I almost lost—”

Elrohir cut himself off, clutching at Legolas with renewed need, as his body shook in Legolas's arms. When the silence stretched on and Elrohir continued to sob quietly, Legolas forced the dark-haired elf to raise his face, so they could look at each other. Elrohir’s cheeks were wet with tears, his eyes pained, so Legolas gently cupped his cheek. Elrohir's face crumpled and he leaned into the kind touch. 

“I almost lost you because of it. Elbereth, I almost lost you Legolas and it would have been entirely my fault!”

Legolas sighed at that and leaned up to press a kiss against Elrohir’s forehead. When the prince spoke, his voice was soft and sad. 

“Oh Elrohir…I’m guessing that’s why you watched me so intensely during our loving, yes?”

When Elrohir gave a brief nod, Legolas continued. 

“Elrohir, I’m okay. Truly, ‘tis nothing Elrohir…nothing. I am sorry if I frightened you, but beyond blood loss and some residual dizziness I am whole and healthy.”

Elrohir remained silent and withdrawn, so with a sigh, Legolas removed his hand from Elrohir’s face and pressed himself upward into a seated position, forcing Elrohir to follow suit. He winced slightly at the pull to his stitches but covered it well enough to keep Elrohir from worrying. When the two were sitting upright in front of each other the blond elf continued. 

“Elrohir, I want you to listen to me alright?”

Legolas waited a moment to ensure that he had Elrohir's attention. 

“I am fine. Elladan is fine. You did not force me, or Elladan to do anything against our will. We went with you willingly. Elladan and I followed you because we love you, and we couldn’t bear to see you fall into harm's way. Do you hear me Elrohir?" 

Elrohir shook his head, still upset.

“But I'm still so angry. I'm angry about what happened to nana. I'm angry with myself for not being there for her. I'm angry with ada for not being able to heal her. I'm angry that Elladan was hurt. I'm angry that you were hurt. I'm angry that I let myself get this angry! ”

Legolas’s expression softened, and he sighed in response.

“It’s alright to be angry Elrohir. Honestly, I would be surprised if you weren’t. I was angry for months, years even after my own mother passed. No one expects you to bounce back to how things were before. You are entitled to your grief, and anger is a part of that.”

Elrohir looked warily at his lover before responding. 

“I already proved that I am weak in the face of my rage. What if I bend to it again? What if next time I’m not so lucky?”

“Oh Elrohir,” Legolas’s voice was kind when he spoke. “Before you weren’t aware of the pain you were causing, you didn’t allow yourself to care that you’d been changed. Now, you fear what you were before. You can see that you were wrong. That alone assures me that you won't let yourself fall to that again."

“I’ve hurt so many…ada, Elladan, you…”

Legolas smiled at his lover and dropped his hands to rest on Elrohir’s shoulders. 

“Yes, you have, but none of that hurt is untreatable. As for me, you have more than made up for whatever hurt you may have caused, or perhaps I wasn’t loud enough in my approval. There might still be some within Middle Earth who didn’t hear me.” 

Legolas paused to raise an eyebrow, silently cheering when Elrohir gave him a scapegrace, but genuine, grin.

“If you are worried about Elladan, I have no doubt that as soon as he wakes, he will welcome you with open arms, especially since he has his own apologies to make. He is not blameless in this. In regard to your father, he would never turn you away Elrohir. You are his son and he has missed having you close. He will relish your return to him, of that I am sure...There are so maybe people who love you. Your brother, your sister, your father” a brief pause, “your mother. They love you as I do Elrohir: more than you could ever know.”

Legolas moved forward a little and framed Elrohir’s face with his hands. The blond elf lovingly brushed his thumbs over Elrohir’s cheeks, wiping at the remaining tears there. 

“I _love_ you Elrohir. I love you and I will never leave you. Do you understand me? I am here with you now, and I will always be with you no matter where in the world you are, no matter how many miles stand between us. You will _never_ be alone.”

A moment of silence passed before Elrohir sniffed and offered Legolas a small smile. It wasn’t very convincing, but it was a start as far as Legolas was concerned. When Elrohir spoke, it was with a voice hoarse with emotion.

“I love you Legolas." Then, “Will you help me?” 

Elrohir’s voice still held an edge of insecurity, so Legolas took his hand and answered with all the confidence he could muster. 

“Always.”

After giving Elrohir’s hand a squeeze, Legolas pushed himself off the bed, pulling his lover up with him. Elrohir looked at Legolas in confusion as the prince maneuvered the two of them toward Elrohir's connected bathing chamber. Seeing his lover's expression, Legolas elaborated.

“You wanted my help and I will gladly give it. In fact, I plan on starting right away, but first, we will bathe. After all, even though my stitches are intact, these bandages will need to be changed, and if you think that I am going to be seen by anyone in such a state” Legolas grimaced at the drying mess on his stomach and the stickiness between his thighs to emphasize his statement, “then you have truly lost your senses.”

When Elrohir choked out his first genuine, albeit startled, laugh in months, Legolas sent him a broad grin over his shoulder. The blond prince then pulled Elrohir close so that he could press a quick kiss to his lover's mouth. It was a fleeting touch but it warmed Elrohir nonetheless. Smiling at his lover, Legolas stepped into the bathing chamber, with Elrohir following close behind.


End file.
